


Somethin' Else

by mandaree1



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Boo-Boo Repair, Honker deserves more attention, I love this lil' nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Honker's a good friend to have.





	Somethin' Else

"Gosalyn?" Honker asked the pitch darkness, tired of waiting for his eyes to adjust. The echo his voice gave off made him antsy; Moliarty didn't typically have a lot of interest in him, but he didn't want to grab his attention, either, and it was likely the mole was somewhere nearby. Who else could've caused a cave-in? "Tonight's Cluck Dynasty night."

" _That's_  what's worrying you?" Gosalyn's voice, sour and snippy, registered near his ear. Honker had known she was there for a while, but it was nice to hear her speak. "You've got a bad knee and you're thinkin' about  _Cluck Dynasty_?"

"It's just twisted," he answered amicably. "Cluck Dynasty is my parents' favorite show. They'll be real sad I missed it."

She sighed, scooting backwards on her butt. "Sorry, Honk."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine."

"It's not," Honker agreed, blindly groping around for his backpack. "But it's not  _your_  fault we're- you know. Here." He pulled a box of band-aids out of the back pocket. "Gimme your arm?"

Gosalyn huffs out a sigh but hands it over anyway. Her feathers are almost ridiculously soft for someone who cares so little about keeping them clean. She's always been small of stature and build, a bit behind the other kids growth-wise, but she made up for that in spirit. "It kinda is, though. You should be watching Cluck Dynasty right now, not cleanin' me up."

Honker slipped the white sleeve off the back of the band-aid; they were printed with various movie princesses. "I- I'm not a big fan of the show, personally. I get enough of that type of stuff from Tank."

She shifted, setting her beak on her knees. "I always drag you into this stuff. You probably hate me."

"I don't  _hate_  you, Gosalyn."

"But this isn't your speed. And don't try to say it's not."

"Okay. It's not." He shrugged, sticking another one on for good measure. "I'm not really a big superhero type like your dad, or a sidekick like Launchpad. But I  _do_  have fun going on adventures with you."

"But I always push you into it. I'm just as mean as Tank. Well, maybe not  _that_  mean," she amended. "But I'm still pretty mean."

Honker didn't know whether to giggle or sigh, so he did neither. "I don't think so."

"Everybody  _says_  I'm mean."

"That's 'cause they've never had you fix up their twisted knee in a dark cave before."

"I mean, that's true," Gosalyn said with a spluttering, confused giggle. "You're really something else, Honker."

Honker puffed out his feeble chest. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not through this show yet, but I love Honker so much I had to write a drabble anyway. I imagine, when you grow up in a place that tells you you're too much 24/7, some of that rubs off.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
